Mints with chocolate
by RandomTranslations
Summary: After a talk with Umi and Maki about her obsession with chocolate, Eli worries about if it bothers Nozomi.


**"Mints with chocolate"**

NozoEli

After a talk with Umi and Maki about her obsession with chocolate, Eli worries about if it bothers Nozomi.

* * *

 **Originally written by Susy Cullen  
Translated by RandomTranslations**

* * *

Eli loves chocolate, it isn't a secret. It wasn't a secret either it she use to eat the whole day, and that thanks to her idol training and her daily exercise it doesn't was a matter to her body.

But now, what was worrying her was a conversation with Umi and Maki.

 **Flashback**

 _"Eli, this your third chocolate today isn't it?"_ _Mentioned the blue-haired girl, Maki meanwhile wrote down something in a notebook_

 _"Are you nervous?" Maki asked without stop writing. Since the three of them wrote a song together, they start meeting sometimes, and today, by causality, it was one of that occasions._

 _"Not really. I just wanted chocolate"_ _the blonde replied a bit embarrassed_

 _"Geez Eli" Umi sighed._

 _"And Nozomi doesn't bother you prefer chocolate most to her?" The redhead joked._

 _"Eh? What do you mean?"_

 _"Maki. It's shameless talk about each other's relationships." Umi said starting to blush._

 _"I was just remembering something Nico-chan told me the other day..."_

 _"Where? In your date?" The blonde said while gesturing suggestively both eyebrows causing Maki now blush._

 _"Come on girls, don't start saying_ _shameless things" Umi already wanted to faint, Maki shrugged when she answered._

 _"it was just about Eli's breath has when she kisses Nozomi. That's all" Maki said simply and it was what Umi needed to fall unconscious._

 _"Ehh?!"_

 **Flasback End**

Did Nozomi really bothers about that? The blonde did not used to be so insecure about her relationship with Nozomi but what if what Maki said was really true?

It made her panic to think about it.

"Are you okay, Elichi? You've been doing weird faces" Nozomi's voice reminded her that they were still in the student council room

"Eh…? Y-Yes, of course. I'm just wondering some things."

For a moment the Russian forgot her problem knowing that she could eat some chocolate and smiled excitedly. Nozomi smiled at the attitude of her girlfriend.

Already in the cafeteria where they normally both ordered their parfait, Nozomi in turn asked for a vanilla and strawberry flavour, when Eli was going to order a chocolate parfait, her fear returned suddenly.

"I want a ... Neapolitan one." _At least it has a little chocolate_ thought the blondie ignoring the questioning look of her girlfriend

When the waitress brought their orders they ate in an uncomfortable silence.

"Elichi.. Sure are you okay?" The blonde tried to put on her best fake smile and nodded.

After finishing their parfait and they were to pay at the time they were given their change and a couple of mints that usually stayed with Nozomi, this time the blonde accepted; causing her girlfriend's concern who saw her increasingly confused when both left the cafeteria.

They walked a bit and the girl decided to break the uncomfortable silence to see the strange grimaces of the blonde who ate a mint.

"Why are you eating it it if you don't like it, Elichi?" The Russian turned away the look, nervious.

"E-eh? What are you talking about?" Eli just looked away, had reached the point where their paths were separated, was the time to say goodbye. Forgetting the nervousness of their previous conversation and as always both approached their faces enough to feel the breathing of the other, but a moment before being able to join her lips Nozomi put her hand on Eli's cheek holding her

"Nozomi?" Now the blonde looked fearful, she was sure that with the mint she would have no problem with her breath of chocolate or parfait, the tarotist smiled with a little tenderness at seeing the crystalline eyes of her blonde who was starting to pout.

"Are you going to tell me what's worrying you?" the blonde wanted to flee the inquisitive look Nozomi gave her but she hold her face with both hands. Eli sigh defeated and told her about her conversation with Maki

"So that it was." Now Nozomi sighed shaking her head and when the blonde was going to talk again the older girl hugged her tightly confusing Eli a bit.

"I don't have to deny you the things you like, Elchi. If that makes you happy... I am too. Even if I am not a fan of sweet things, I will always love to taste the chocolate in your lips." Said so, Nozomi kissed her blondie's lips. "Also remember me to punish Nicocchi for perturb my Elichi's thought"

The Russian was more than happy to know that her taste for chocolate did not interfere with the love Nozomi had for her.

"I just bought a bottle of liquid chocolate and I want to try something new" She whisper seductively into the blonde's ear, who looked at her questioningly.

"Like what? A dessert?" Eli innocently asked and Nozomi winked her smiling too.

"Of course Elichi, a dessert ..."

* * *

 **AN.**

 **What dessert do you think it is? 7u7r**

 **Here is another of my crazy ideas xD The title goes rather from the idea that occurred to me while eating a mint and chocolate flavor candy and how Eli is a chocolate lover This came out : 3**

 **And I always have problems for the finals so I'm sorry if it was a bit forced ... and I almost did not edit it. I hope there are not many mistakes: v**

 **I hope you liked it, I accept reviews, constructive criticism, boos (?**

 _TN._

 _I know it had been a while, sorry I have been extremely busy._

 _I want to thank Susy Cullen again for writing this and let me translate. You already know the link for the original is on my profile if you want to check it ;)_

 _By the way, I hope you like this story as I did and good night._


End file.
